Tarzan confronts Kerchak/Kopa and Vitani's jungle/Tarzan and Kopa reunited
Here is how Tarzan confronts Kerchak and reunites with Kopa in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile at the jungle, Kerchak is gathering a meeting with the gorillas. Kerchak: Everyone, we will avoid the strangers. Do not let them see you, and do not seek them out. Tarzan: They mean us no harm, Kerchak. Kerchak: Tarzan, I don't know that. Tarzan: But I do. I've spent time with them. Kerchak: You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not. Tarzan: Why are you threatened by anyone different from you? Kerchak: (snarls) Protect this family, and stay away from them. But with that, Tarzan gave a grunt and turned away. Kala: Tarzan, for once, listen to Kerchak. Tarzan: Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that looked like me? So, he went to the tree to be alone. Later that night when the gorillas are asleep, Tarzan walked away to see the humans. However not before long, he'll run into a familiar lion when he was a young kid not too far from where he is. Kopa: Well, we're here. Vitani: This jungle looks peaceful, Kopa. So, this is your idea to rule our own kingdom? Kopa: Yep, it's got everything in this jungle. And best of all, we'll always visit the Pride Lands for our part time job with the Lion Guard. (running off) Vitani: Kopa, what're you doing? Kopa: You'll see! (grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond) Vitani: (smirking) Showoff. (looking out over the still water) Kopa? Suddenly, Kopa lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Kopa comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Kopa ends up pinning Vitani for a first. Kopa: There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away Vitani: An enchanted moment Any heart would fall Paradise, and I can't help wondering Should I be here at all? Both: And can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see Stealing through the night's uncertainties A truth for you and me During the song, Kopa licked Vitani first as she licked him back. Vitani: Somewhere there's a reason Why I had to go To keep away from this star-crossed voyager That I don't want to know Kopa: Never trust the future Never miss the past If you live for the shining moment The moment may just last! Both: And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far Can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see Stealing through the night's uncertainties A truth for you and me Stealing through the night's uncertainties A love for you and me As the song was coming for an end, there was a strange swinging sounds. Vitani: Hey, do you hear that? Kopa: I sure do. Just as Kopa started to growl as if it's coming out of the bushes, Tarzan came out of nowhere and drew his spear, until he realized who he recognized as Kopa recognized as well. Kopa: Tarzan? Tarzan: Kopa, is that really you? And before Vitani know it, Kopa gave Tarzan a friendly hug and they gave a friendly wrestle to each other. Kopa: Look how you've grown! Tarzan: You've grown too, Kopa, you look different. Vitani: Uh, Kopa, who is this? Kopa: Oh, Vitani, meet Tarzan, he's a friend of mine since I was just a cub. (to Tarzan) Tarzan, this is my mate, Vitani. Vitani: It's a pleasure to meet you, Tarzan. Tarzan: It's nice to meet you too, Vitani, what brings you two in this part of the jungle? Kopa: Vitani and I are looking for a place to stay and rule as king and queen. Tarzan: I know a place where you and Vitani can stay, Kopa, follow me. With that said, Tarzan led them to someplace to rule. As soon as they got here, Tarzan showed them a clearing with a abandoned den to sleep in. Tarzan: So, what'd you think? Kopa: It's beautiful, it has a nice jungle clearing and a den big enough to fit everyone. Vitani: Thank you for letting us stay in our jungle, Tarzan, it's very concidering of you. Tarzan: It's the least I can do, Vitani, anything for you and Kopa. Kopa: Oh, Tarzan. That reminds me, you should come to the Pride Lands and meet my family. Tarzan: I'd be honored, Kopa. So, Tarzan rested with Kopa and Vitani to make ready for their visit for the Pride Lands by morning. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225